This application requests support of an existing institutional Dentist Scientist Program so as to provide individuals with dental degrees the opportunity to become independent investigators, capable of applying their research skills to problems of oral and dental disease and competing for external grant support. This program is specifically designed as a consortium effort of basic science and clinical departments which will provide training in three ares: (1) basic science, leading to a Ph.D. degree, either in a basic science department or as an interdisciplinary basic science/dental science degree; (2) clinical training, leading to certification in endodontics, oral pathology, oral and maxillofacial surgery, orthodontics, pediatric dentistry, periodontology, preventive and community dentistry, or prosthodontics. Advanced clinical training will also be available in operative dentistry, oral medicine, and radiology; (3) applied or clinical research in which the candidate will apply basic science knowledge and research techniques to problems relevant to oral and dental health. The Program will have a short Introductory Phase, enabling the candidate to attend Core Courses, identify a research area and to select a mentor. During this stage, he will be supervised by an Ad Hoc Advisory Group. Basic Science Mentors will be drawn from the Scientific Faculty of the Program and will be individuals who have a record of peer- reviewed research and supervision of graduate clinical students. The mentors will supervise the complete training program of the candidates and will chair the Student Advisory Committee constituted for each candidate. Basic science research will be carried out in the Basic Science Departments of the University and in the Dows Institute for Dental Research. There will also be a series of Laboratory Rotations through the research programs of the Dows Institute. Clinical mentors (co-mentors) will direct the advanced clinical training component in the relevant clinical specialty. The final component of the program will involve a period of applied or clinical research which represents application of the basic science training to a clinical problem. The completion of a candidate's training program will be signalled by completion of the Ph.D. program, satisfaction of dental specialty requirements and accomplishment of an applied or clinical research project. The Dentist Scientist Program will be administered by a Director and Associate Director, assisted by a Program Advisory Committee and by three external consultants.